


New Romantics

by lightwavesurfer



Series: Youths [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Sins of Youth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5243171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightwavesurfer/pseuds/lightwavesurfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About 9 girls living in a crazy world of youths; to be free, to get crazy, to have fun, to fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> Set in AU. Possible OOC, foul language, lots of kisses, cheese, and sexual tensions
> 
> I still don't own Love Live

The insides of her brains felt like a nuclear warfare. Her feet were numb; hands squeezing a tuft of ginger hair tightly and she knew that the number of alcohol she had consumed last night was beyond her approved standard.

It was that time of the year again. The time where summer came and everyone was going out partying, taking everything out the system. Honoka loved having fun, and she admitted that she was a bit overboard last night.

Honoka slumped against the door. Screw it.

Now's the perfect time to have fun, to rebel, to get crazy; it's about being young and free.

Fumbling with her keys, Honoka tried to open the door. Her eyes were burning, and she desperately wanted to get something to ease the hammering in her head. She bit back a curse when she missed inserting the key for the third time.

"Rin!" Honoka finally retorted to banging the door, calling her roommate's name. "Hoshizora Rin! Open up!"

No answer. Honoka groaned.

"RIN!"

She almost resorted to kicking down the door—although she knew she 's just going to hurt herself—when a soft click and grumpy face of Hoshizora Rin appeared in front of her.

"What took you—agh…!" Honoka grimaced, holding her head. All those screams did nothing good to her. Ignoring the pain, she dragged her feet into the room and unceremoniously throwing herself to the couch.

"You're lucky Eli's not on guard duty. If she saw you like this, she'll definitely roast you."

Ayase Eli, Honoka scoffed. Of course, Eli would put up a good name, just like any other goddamn girls in this goddamn academy. Think she could fool everyone with her strict attitude, but Honoka knew. She knew she saw Eli last night in that house party. The house party that Toujou Nozomi hosted where only elites could go there and Honoka—unfortunately—wasn't one of them thus her appearance was entirely unwanted. But who were they to forbid her? Honoka kept coming because Toujou Nozomi was a good host and her party was always fun.

Although it would need a thousand of jury to convince her, Honoka actually loved being around Eli. When Eli finally shed her calm, controlling exterior and the tightness of her lips replaced with a sly smirk as Honoka began throwing insults at her, the latter could easily decide this wild side of Eli as her favorite.

"Here again, Eli? Why don't you get some sleeping pills and put them in her drink? You know, to make things easier."

Honoka was already drunk and she's a second too late to dodge Eli's punch. That explained why her right eye hurt. Honoka breathed slowly. Now that her head had cleared, the realization slowly came to her. Eli never hurt anybody although she could act like she owned the world under her heels. Her attitude was just for those who annoyed her. And those people were kleptomaniac, junkie, douches, or some foreign exchange students whose their basic knowledge of Japan's culture were limited to anime and dakimakura.

Honoka winced. Never, ever try to insult Nozomi in the presence of Eli. Honoka was lucky she only had to pay with one black eye.

Honoka tilted her head. "Where's Umi?"

"She didn't come home last night."

She felt soft hand pull her wrist from her face. Something cold and wet pressed on her forehead and Honoka finally exhaled a relieved hum. Not long after that, a familiar fragrance of coffee entered her nostrils. Honoka opened her eye wider.

"You can make coffee?" Honoka quipped as she eyed the orange mug. "You didn't put salt in there right?"

"Gee thanks for that Honoka," she answered curtly. The girl was sitting on the floor, controller in her hand, and busy shooting some zombies. "Drink it. And take a bath! You stink."

"Thanks," Honoka grumbled.

Honoka finally could feel relax. Watching how Rin easily blasting heads off felt somewhat therapeutic. Lips pressing on the rim of the mug, she took slow, deliberate sips, feeling warmth surging through her. She tried to remember how she got home. By train? Hitching a ride? Crawling her way from Nozomi's place? Or Eli—

"No way," Honoka quickly dismissed the thought.

"What way?"

Honoka waved her hand. "Did Umi tell you where she's going?"

"Yeah. She said she's going to—uh…" Rin looked up as she tried to remember that particular piece of information. "Nishikino, I think? Said she's going to tutor her or something."

"Maki? Needs tutor?" Honoka chortled. "Am I dead already?"

"What's wrong with that? Everyone needs tutoring once in awhile."

"When it comes to you and me, yeah. We need tutoring because we're idiots," Honoka quipped. She took another lazy sip. "That Maki is smart. And she's a bitch."

She received a raunchy laugh from the girl. "That's a universal consensus," she looked through her shoulder. "Yikes. What's wrong with your eye? Did you fight with Eli again?"

Honoka shrugged. Eli packed a good punch, and for a good reason too. Sipping her coffee, Honoka leaned back to the couch. Once she felt better maybe she'd pay Eli a visit.

"It's really great though."

Rin grinned as she stretched her arms, obviously satisfied with the huge, golden S appeared on the screen. "I bet it was."

 

###

 

"Leaving already?"

Umi squeaked and stopped abruptly. Her underwear was only past her knees.

Maki was sitting by the windowsill, wearing oversized shirt and probably nothing underneath. Her after-sex hair was only making her more attractive and Umi had a hard time to contain her blush.

This woman was beautiful and she knew how to use it.

Umi didn't need any distraction right now. She never liked to stay in the morning, basking in the glow after spending the night hours making love. She didn't want anything more than this.

Her life wasn't a telenovela with cheesy lines and sappy romance. And truthfully, she didn't want any of that either.

"You're wearing too many clothes," Maki began as she looked at Umi with distaste. "Why are you in a hurry anyway? It's Sunday."

Umi didn't answer. She tried to focus dressing herself although she felt overly conscious at how intense Maki's eyes on her.

"Rin called me," Umi sighed, feeling another headache coming. "Said Honoka has concussion."

"How old are they? Twelve?" Maki huffed with a shake of her head. "Seriously. You're not their caretaker."

Umi wanted to believe that but Honoka and Rin were special cases. Honoka was impulsive, prone to trouble, and probably had a slight case of ADHD. Rin, on the other hand, was practically a hermit. The only time she went outside was when she had classes. Other times, Rin preferred to sit in front of the television and playing games all day, much to Honoka dismay.

Finally buttoning her blouse, Umi turned around to face Maki. She learned not to get flustered in front of the younger girl. Maki was like a hound. One slip and Maki would happily bite her in the neck.

Umi realized this, painfully so. At first, she was so ecstatic when she got a text from Maki or a fleeting conversation at a party. And then there were dates, kisses, subsequent hookups, and Umi realized that she couldn't do this any longer.

Dating Maki had its benefits, but after some time, Umi quickly got tired. She's not a dreamer, but Umi didn't want to live in constant uncertainty either.

"Let's have a breakfast first."

Umi crossed her arms as she gave Maki a hard look.

"What? You're not hungry? We worked really hard last night and you still have the energy?" A smirk formed on Maki's lips when she caught a faint blush covering Umi's face. "God, I never know you're that feisty."

Realizing that Maki was only messing with her head, Umi stomped to the door but stopped abruptly when Maki quickly hugged her from behind.

Maki's arms were around her waist. Hot breath caressing her neck.

"I know you can't stand me, but please don't just go away like this." Maki ran her finger along Umi's collarbone and spoke out what's on her mind when she realized that Umi wanted to go. "There's a research out there that loneliness can kill people."

"And what you're trying to say is…?"

Maki huffed. "Do you want to die young?"

"Rin and Honoka are not going to be happy if I die. They probably will drag me out from hell and scold me," Umi swiftly replied.

Maki was stubborn. She didn't like it when Umi debunking her. "I think you're spending too much time around them. Their idiocy is rubbing off on you."

"At least it's better than living in a huge apartment alone," Umi insisted and she held back a grin when she saw a defeated look on Maki's feature. "How does it feel to be lonely, Maki?"

"It sucks," Maki pressed her lips on Umi's neck. "I hate it."

Umi sighed and indulged herself in Maki's hug. She was about to open her mouth when a familiar ringtone blared from the other side of the room. Both of them stiffened. They knew who it was.

"Nico's calling," Umi mumbled. Looking to her side, Maki was already burying her face to Umi's shoulder, seemingly trying to block the unwanted noise.

The ringtone was persistent. Umi shifted on her feet. "You better answer that."

Maki shook her head. "Nooo."

Umi smiled thinly. Maki was adorable. Well, sometimes.

She pulled Maki's arm away, but Umi didn't have the heart to let go so she thread their fingers together. Umi held their clasped hands at her chest. "I'll… see you again later"

Maki replied by smoothing her thumb against Umi's knuckles. "Will you give me a lap dance then?"

Umi laughed and knocked Maki lightly on the forehead. "Why don't you give me one?"

But Maki wasn't in the mood for joke. Looking straight at Umi, Maki pressed her lips on the latter's wrist. "You know I'll do anything."

If Umi was swooned, she's glad she didn't show it. However, Umi was reluctant to open her mouth, afraid her voice would echo the insane beating of her heart.

So she just nodded.

The door closed behind her. Umi expected that she would feel a bit better now that she's away from Maki but as she dragged her feet through the hallway, she realized that her heart was getting heavier in each step.

Since when did love become so taxing?

 

###

 

Damn that Maki! Was it really that hard to answer her call? She just wanted food. Just food for this morning! But of course Maki didn't answer her call. Probably too busy with her new toy.

Eh, whatever.

Nico stuffed her phone to her cardigan. Her nose scrunched in distaste. How could she be this stupid? Last night was the worst night she ever had. Nozomi and her damn spiritual bullshit! Who would've thought Nozomi was good at handling liquor? Ten glasses and counting, still smiling like those toothpaste model as she chugged her drink, and happily taking all of Nico's money when the latter finally passed out.

Nico contemplated to call her mother to send some money but she remembered that she just received her allowance last week. Asking for more only resulted in a screaming mother and probably some more unwanted problems.

Here she was, sitting like a fool in a family restaurant, staring at the empty table while having the worst hangover she ever experienced in her life. Peering up from the newspaper she's currently holding, Nico eyed her surroundings. Her table was close from the exit. She could order something. And once she's finished, she just ran. Yeah, she could just do that.

Nico craved for something heavy. Something like steaming bowl of rice with meat, chicken kaarage with tartar sauce, and cup of hot green tea, just like what the young girl on the counter had ordered.

The girl. That first year. Koizumi Hanayo. The docile, stuttering first year who preferred wasting her time mostly in alpaca's pen. And for the first time, Nico finally let out a smile.

She silently praised herself not wearing heels last night. Sneakers provided her with more agility as she pranced through the restaurant. Nico was quite infamous for her antics and the employees were used to have her around.

She sat on the table beside where Hanayo was sitting. Clouded glass stood between rows of tables as a separator with a medium-sized gap (enough for an arm to slip into) dividing the surface. Her stomach protested in hunger when the delicious aroma entered her nostrils.

Now she only had to wait for Hanayo to get distracted before taking action.

"Hello?"

Nico's ears perked. Now was the time.

"Oh Rin-chan? What's up?"

She carefully slipped her hand through the gap, reaching to the plate where the kaarage was waiting. Germs can kiss her ass.

"You want me to go to your place? Is Umi-san not around?"

Nico sent all praises to the gods above as she chewed the chicken— all tasty, juicy and chewy at the same time. The tartar sauce only made the taste thousand times better. She took another. Another one. And another. Finally, she reached for the tea.

"No. I'm not busy. Yeah. I'll go to your place once I finish my breakfast."

Two sips warmed her nerves. Three sips were slowly dulling the headache. Another four sips was making her feel like she's wrapped in warm sheets during winter nights.

Putting the glass down, Nico stood up from her seat, fully content. She leisurely walked to the door and not long after that, Hanayo's surprised shriek chorused across the room. Nico was already out.

Once again, she found herself walking along the pavement with people bustling around her. Licking the sauce off her lips, Nico looked up to see the blue sky.

"Thanks for the meal."

 

###

 

A knock came to the door. Kotori almost dropped her pencil and hurriedly went to the door before finally slowing down. She's desperate, yes, but not that desperate. Or maybe she was.

Her brain was like a dry sponge. Nothing good came out from her. All of her designs were either flawed or just plain boring. Kotori was neither talentless nor lacking in creativity. It's just not today. The eraser shavings indicated how successful her attempt was.

"Hello, Honoka-chan." The said girl smiled once Kotori opened the door. She stepped into the loft in white shirt, black skinny jeans, and a patch covering her right eye. Kotori frowned at the sight. "What's wrong with you?"

Honoka replied with a shrug as she treaded over the plushy carpet. Kotori always kept her room clean. Neat bookshelf, makeup sets, shoes, picture frames, sewing machines on the low table, and other trinkets stored neatly inside the drawer. The walls painted in a soft, baby pink, adding to its homey feeling without being too cute.

"Got a fight with Eli. I was being an asshole as usual."

"Is it still hurt?"

Honoka took Kotori's sketchbook, stopping at each page to marvel at the beautiful sketches, marveling at every detail. "No. Umi had patched me up. Not without scolding me though."

Kotori was frowning. "And why are you wearing eyepatch?"

"Rin said I'm going to look badass like that legendary fictional soldier in the game she's currently playing. Like…" Honoka paused to remember what Rin had gleefully told her hours ago. "Big Boss? Yeah. Just like Big Boss."

"I know you dislike Eli, but you should stop picking at her."

"What I feel for her is mutual," Honoka finally put the book down, groaning loudly as she stretched out. "And I believe neither of us wants to change that."

Thank god Honoka was turning her back on her. Kotori was trying not to stare every time Honoka bent or stretched out, but it wasn't her fault that Honoka's body was too much for Kotori to handle and did strange things to her sex drive.

"You sound like you're obsessed with Eli."

Honoka scoffed. "Why should I?"

"Well, it's because you always talk about her."

Honoka saw the pout. The same pout that always messing with her head. Smiling, she opened her arms wide. "Come here."

Kotori slowly scooted to Honoka, snuggling to her and rubbing her cheek against Honoka's chest. Just like a cat.

"Hard day?"

Kotori replied with a slow nod. "I'm always clingy when I'm sad. Don't you know?"

Kotori was always a small person, and anyone who had the privilege to hold her definitely would agree to that. Unfortunately, that privilege was limited only to one person: Kousaka Honoka. Kotori was friendly but she had this defense mechanism to keep herself from the filthiness of outside world. Born and raised in a reputable and conservative family had taught her to be extra careful.

So what makes Honoka different? She's just a normal university student, a marauder, a troublemaker. Honoka was everything that Kotori was trying to avoid.

Maybe those glimmering blue eyes and innocent smiles were the reason why Kotori couldn't look away.

"I really envy you, Honoka-chan. You can go anywhere you want, attending parties, even picking fights with someone."

Honoka laughed at that. "If you called my clusterfuck of life exciting, I believe yours is just painfully boring."

"Yeah," Kotori mumbled. "I sometimes just want to run away."

Closing her eyes, Honoka slowly rocked her body with her arms around Kotori's waist. "Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere as long as I'm with you."

"Oh boy. Isn't too early for extra cheese?"

Kotori looked up to glare at Honoka. "It's called romantic."

Although Kotori was glaring, Honoka knew it's just an act, but she'd play around with Kotori because… well, Honoka was an idiot and she's a bit too in love with Kotori.

"How about traveling the world? You and I, just the two of us. One ticket to nowhere?" Looking at Kotori's attentive face, Honoka was getting more enthusiastic. "And we'll sit on top of strawberry hill and have a lunch there. I will lie on your lap while listen to your singing."

Kotori laughed at the idea. "I don't think I'm that good of a singer. And why on top of the hill? What if it's raining?"

"Oh I don't mind," Honoka replied with a gentle voice. She held Kotori's face in her hands. "You're there with me. It'll be fine."

Kotori kissed the tip of Honoka's nose softly. "That would be nice."

"And then we can eat lots of food, drink till we drunk, laugh till we cry," Honoka stopped and stared at Kotori for a moment; hands slowly caressing along Kotori's smooth cheek and lips peppering slow kisses. "And kiss until we can't feel anything but ourselves."

Kotori smiled, taking Honoka's hand and pressed it on her chest, so close to her heart. Eyes fluttering shut, she tilted her head and met Honoka's lips. Every time they kissed, it always tasted like the first time: warm, inviting, careless, tender.

"Oh God," Kotori gasped when Honoka's hand slipped underneath her dress. "Oh Honoka. This…" she kissed Honoka chastely on the lips, trying to suppress her moan. She's glad her mother rarely at home. "This is not right."

Honoka nodded. She, too, didn't feel any different.

"Yeah," she whispered, breathing slowly. "maybe we're just that crazy."

Kotori couldn't agree more.

 

###

 

There's something alluring about Nozomi that made Eli always had her eyes on her. Her openness, her overflowing charms and attractiveness. And now when she's sitting inside a cafe, huddling her laptop, and her books cluttered around her, Eli could still see her.

She picked up her latte and made her way to the table. Nozomi didn't even flinch when Eli took a seat in front of her. She's wearing her glasses (something that Eli rarely saw, her long hair was tied in a loose bun, and her ears were plugged. Obviously she didn't want to be distracted, but Eli never liked being ignored.

Putting her cup, Eli reached out to pull one of the earplug. Ignoring Nozomi's annoyed yell, Eli listened to the song.

"Stairway To Heaven?" Eli commented as she looked at Nozomi's flustered face. "Never know you like rock music, Toujou."

Nozomi leered at the statement. "Takes one to know me."

"So, good student in the day, a host at night?" Eli began.

"Unlike you, I entered this academy by scholarship. If I don't study, I'll fail. If I fail, I'll have my ass kicked. And if I have-"

"Let's just agree that you're in a deep shit if you fail."

Nozomi smiled sweetly. "That's correct."

"You haven't answered my question."

Nozomi held the straw between her lips, chewing at it while keeping her green eyes locked at Eli. "Because girls just want to have fun."

Eli's eyes were focusing at those plump lips. If she didn't know better, Eli suspected Nozomi was trying to seduce her. But of course both of them would never do anything lecherous here. Eli had an image to maintain and Nozomi probably didn't want to tarnish her good girl status.

"So you're studying even though it's Sunday and you just had a party last night?"

Nozomi was writing something on her notebook. "Always."

"Wow… so diligent."

"Intelligence will make anyone curious," Nozomi husked as she propped her chin with her hand. The look in her eyes was sharp, undeterred. "And as for you, dear Eli, I believe you're always up for a challenge."

"What challenge?"

Nozomi tilted her head. "Seriously you're asking me now?" She had to hold her smirk when she noticed Eli was visibly stiffened. "You're interested in me."

Eli crossed her arms. Nozomi was perceptive, she gave her that. And Eli, being Eli, would never give Nozomi that satisfaction. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Nozomi shook her head and sighed as if she'd experience a tragedy."I appreciate it but you really didn't need to hit Honoka you know? She was drunk and you know how smart a drunk person is."

Eli bit her tongue but kept her cold facade intact. "What I did to her was a retribution for her incapability to keep her mouth shut."

Nozomi made a face. "I'm sure she didn't mean that."

"Enough about Honoka," Eli quickly dismissed the topic. She could feel her mood slowly went sour. Her intention here was to talk to Nozomi, not talking about the human trash that's Kousaka Honoka. However, Nozomi didn't seem to care.

"I kinda like Honoka. Did you see how she do cha-cha last night? I mean, that's just hilarious!"

At Nozomi's hilarious attempt to copy Honoka, Eli slowly cracked up a smile. One thing that she could tolerate from Honoka was her contagious energy.

"Seeing you easily kicked Nico's ass in a drinking match is also hilarious," Eli quipped. "She should've known that you're way over her level."

"She's too proud to beg. That's very endearing."

"Sure you do. You took all her money," Eli chuckled at her own words. "She must be really upset right now."

"That's just a game." Her smile changed into something more solemn, something that Eli couldn't describe what it meant. "Just like we're doing right now."

The air reeked of coffee and sweet aroma of baked cookies. People were talking but neither Eli nor Nozomi paid any attention. The world revolved around them but in Eli and Nozomi's world, it was only the two of them.

Eli looked Nozomi's piercing viridian eyes, seeing the other girl staring back. They held gazes for a while until Nozomi giggled to herself, blushing.

"You really are something else, Eli," Nozomi commented as she tapped her fingers on the table. "You know what? You're just a dork."

"I'm not a dork," the blonde protested.

"You're a barbie, you have blonde hair, you always try to look serious, intimidate people left and right. Trying to be as stoic as possible. You do ballet although you don't want people to know. You have an unhealthy obsession with chocolates and even try to eat plastic chocolate."

"Nozomi," Eli said firmly but the tone in her voice was nowhere near dangerous, "it's rude to analyze people without their consent."

"I believe it's also rude to stalk people around, right Elicchi?"

Eli laughed; she didn't deny or confirm Nozomi's accusation. Another silence fell between them as both girls stared at each other.

"Say," Eli began, slowly. "Are you free this evening?"

"Another party?"

A smile pulled at Eli's lips. "Not really, but we can have one. Or…" the girl moved from her chair with her hand reached out to pull Nozomi's glasses. Eli wore it and wasn't surprised when the glasses had normal lenses. "Maybe a study session?"

Nozomi didn't even flinch at Eli's suggestive tone. "Just like how Maki asked Umi to tutor her?"

"Would you like to?"

Keeping her eyes locked to Eli's piercing blue, Nozomi leaned closer; her body was looming above the table. Faces inches apart, Nozomi observed for any telltale of discomfort from the other girl. She inched closer. And closer…

"I prefer to study alone."

As quick as it happened, Nozomi pulled back. Books and laptop in her hand, Nozomi sent a wink to Eli. "Goodbye, Ayase-san."

Nozomi left, taking Eli's latte and leaving her glasses. And when she realized that, Eli chuckled to herself.

"This is why I'm interested in you," Eli mumbled to herself. "You don't bore me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Love Live
> 
> Enjoy this long chapter.

Nico held her gaze to the white door, brows furrowed in focus as she strained her trained ears to listen every sound behind the closed door.

She pressed the side of face and heard a whiff of melodious voice, harmonizing with each words and rhymes. The song was foreign and Nico remembered her mother often play it back home.

"…and it's me you need to show… How deep is your looooveee…"

The voice wavered at the end of the note, sounding broken and bitter as if the lyrics weren't sappy enough already. Nico heaved a sigh and finally entered the room.

Maki had a beautiful voice so it's nice to hear her singing like this. The sappy song, fortunately, brought the best of her voice as she ended her singing with a closing ad-lib.

"Come on, Maki. Bee Gees is not going to make your mood better and what you sing is not even their happy songs."

Maki looked at Nico, completely indifferent at the older girl's sudden interference.

"How about Friday I'm in Love? But sadly today's not Friday and I'm not in love."

Maki covered her face with a pillow when Nico joined her on the bed.

"You're acting like a kid. Care to tell Nico-nii your problem?" she put her hand on Maki's belly and caressed the skin suggestively. "Or maybe you want to skip the talking?"

Nico knew Maki was never good with words and always ran to music whenever she had a bad day. Despite her blunt personality and her enormous pride, Maki was actually quite sensitive and seeing her moody like this had made Nico worry.

"Damn. You look like shit."

Maki sent Nico a flash of her middle finger. "Why are you here? I remembered I changed the lock."

"You forget to lock the door, stupid. I know this apartment has the best security but don't get too careless," Nico answered sharply. "You should be lucky Nico-nii is here instead those piss-smelling fratboys."

"Cute, Nico. Did you make that on yourself?" Maki waved her hand in dismissal.

Nico sighed as if she's the one who had her heart broken and went to the grocery bag on the floor. The rustling caught the redhead's attention because Maki was peeking from behind the pillow. She showed her face to Nico completely when the older girl opened a can of tomato juice from Maki's favorite brand.

"I'm not accepting gratification," Maki sneered at the sight as she took the juice. The redhead opened the can and swallowed the content in big gulps. Her face went through various expressions from bored, surprised, disgusted, and—unsurprisingly— ending in agony.

Maki put down the can. "The juice tastes like a mix of turpentine and brown sugar. Did you check the expiration date?"

Nico took offense at the statement but she didn't say anything. Taking the can, she sipped the juice and frowned. The juice tasted fine.

"Can you stop speaking in tongues and tell me what's going on?

Maki scoffed. Her mind was a mess. She couldn't rely on her logic anymore because of certain someone. She wished she could just sleep and forget about everything—if she could— but Maki didn't want to sleep because all she could think was Umi. It didn't bode well with her.

"The research I've been doing will likely end up failure because the research mouse I'm using is messing with my head. The mouse is immune to any kinds of chemicals I used. Surprisingly, it also infected me with a dangerous disease; it's frustrating."

Nico cringed at Maki's riddle but she knew Maki was telling the truth.

"Umi's driving you crazy eh?"

"I'm not crazy," Maki replied, collapsing back to the bed. She turned her back on Nico and took her phone. "Not yet."

Nico then took the liberty to lounge around Maki's spacious unit. She opened the mini fridge and found it packed with instant food, which was ironic because Maki didn't seem to care about her health despite her status as a medical student.

Once she returned, she found Maki was asleep while loosely holding her phone. Carefully picking the phone, Nico pressed a random button to illuminate the display.

I want to see you.

Maki fell asleep before sending the message. Pressing another button, the screen showed an image of a sleeping Umi, bare and glowing, with a glimpse of white sheet covering her chest. Maki probably took it when she was straddling Umi.

Nico sighed. Maki was never this attached to someone, not even when Nico was still dating Maki. Jealousy brimmed inside her chest but Nico ferociously kept the unwanted feelings away. Putting the phone down, Nico walked to the door to leave the unit.

Nico pressed a button on her phone and called Eli. Her voice reverberated on the hallway as she listened to the beeping tone.

"And it's all fun and games until somebody fall in love."

 

###

 

Umi scribbled some words on her notebook before turning the page of her textbook she's currently reading. She had to finish her paper about global economy before the end of the week. Umi was glad the library wasn't that crowded—

"Do you know where I can find Kama Sutra?"

Umi almost snapped her pencil in half as she looked up to see the crazy person who asked such shameless thing. A student sitting beside her gave a dirty look before leaving.

"I believe there's no such thing in here, Nozomi."

Nozomi grinned and sat on an empty chair in front of Umi. Her naughty smile was quite disarming.

"You're here alone? Where's Maki?"

Umi put down her pencil; her mood suddenly went sour. "I don't know. I'm not her mother."

"But you're dating her. Everyone and their mothers know that."

Umi didn't know which one she wanted to do most: rolling her eyes or blushing like mad. She did the later. "We're not dating and will never be."

It sounded half-hearted but Nozomi accepted it. "Whatever suits you."

Umi stared at her reflection in Nozomi's aviator, and dared to guess that Nozomi was staring back at her. Feeling self-conscious, Umi quickly hid her face behind the book.

"You're cute. A bit shy, but still cute."

Umi made a face. "Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"And know how to clap back too. No wonder Maki is falling for you," Nozomi grinned.

"Say that one more time I'll-"

Nozomi raised her hands. "Whoa there, missy. The news is just there and I'm always in for latest gossips," she put down her aviator to show her green eyes. "But enough about you. Let's talk about something else."

"Okay," Umi agreed while nodding her head. She's glad with the sudden change of topic."Please tell Eli to keep her hands to herself. Honoka is not her punching bag."

"Eli?" Nozomi's brow rose at the statement. "You should tell her yourself. I don't know anything about that."

"You were there at the party. Surely you're sober enough to pay attention about it," Umi reasoned without missing a beat.

The older girl's lips pursed to a thin line. "They brought these themselves. Besides, they're not my friends. Why should I care?"

"But you invited them."

"Nope."

Honoka and Nozomi weren't that close, but Eli was another case. Both Nozomi and Eli were practically ready to pounce at each other every time they're together. "Eli's not your friend?"

"We're not friends," Nozomi deadpanned.

"But you're always flirting with Eli."

Nozomi shrugged. "Flirting is not befriending spelled backward, hon."

"Oh," Umi decided not to pry more answer.

She understood that some people prefer to keep their relationship casual. That's what she'd been doing with Maki (although she didn't know how long it'd last).

The only stable relationship she knew was Honoka and her designer girlfriend. Honoka might be a bit on the wild side and Kotori probably still believed in tooth fairies but their relationship was strong and enduring.

"You up for another party this week?"

Umi looked up, eyes widened in surprise. She didn't know why Nozomi invited her, or why now of all times. She contemplated to refuse but she was curious too.

"Where?"

"My place. And bring Honoka with you. Nico will definitely be there too."

Umi's brow knitted. "More trouble?"

"That's the plan," Nozomi agreed with a huge grin. "Honoka wants to settle with Eli. Nico probably will ask for a rematch with me because she wants her money back."

"Money for what?"

"To die another day," was all Nozomi said. She put on her aviator back as she stood up. "Coming?"

"Maybe."

Nozomi took Umi's pencil and wrote something on the corner of Umi's notebook. "Here's the address. The party won't start soon, so be late 'kay?"

Umi accepted the note with small smile. "Thanks."

Nozomi was already on her feet, running her fingers through her long hair. Staring down at Umi, Nozomi gave another smile.

"Why don't you ask Maki to come with you? You know, that girl needs to see the light of the day."

Umi felt her cheeks getting hotter at the mental image of a certain redhead. "Never gonna happen. Maki hates party and I'm sure she-"

"I'm sure she'd be happy to go."

Umi slinked back to her seat. No way would she win this argument. "I hate you."

Nozomi cackled. "The pleasure is mine, dear."

 

###

 

Not far from where Umi sat, Rin was in the middle of reading a thick encyclopedia. Her favorite things were video games and books. She might not be on the bright side but she loved reading, especially history. And although some people found library boring, Rin always found library more entertaining than midnight parties.

"Rin-chan?"

She looked up from the book and eventually found Hanayo standing in front of her.

"Oh Kayo-chin. Something I can help?"

Hanayo's class was visiting library to research some classical literatures as a pre-requisite before finals. She already found what she came for and decided to prolong her welcome when she saw Rin sitting on the corner.

"Just looking around," the bespectacled girl answered. "Actually I don't know why I'm here either."

"This place is perfect for lost child. Let it embrace you, Kayo-chin," Rin replied with an easy smile. She put down the book and motioned at Hanayo to sit beside her, which the latter refused.

"What are you reading?"

"World history although most of them are bullshit. History is written by the winner I guess," said Rin as she closed the book. Then she turned her attention to Hanayo and noticed that her childhood friend was looking a bit flushed. "What's wrong?"

"Ah I'm fine. I'm just... Well, I have a problem with my final assignments. It's about world history. A-and I was wondering if you could help me out?"

Hanayo was never good with history and the teacher had warned her that if she failed this one, she'd need to redo the course next year. She looked up to Rin, silently hoping the other girl would help her.

"Sure," Rin replied.

Hanayo nodded, peeking at Rin with a shy smile. She had to say something but this girl was never good with words.

But Rin was still waiting for her, staring at her with those clear eyes and a curious tilt of her head. "Kayo-chin?"

That awkwardness again. Hanayo didn't know when it started but she knew what it was. It started when she was seven and everything went down from there.

It was frightening, the feelings she had, but Hanayo admitted she liked to feel butterflies in her stomach every time Rin was around.

"Can we start doing the assignments now? O-or if you're busy with something, we can do it tomorrow perhaps? Yes?"

Rin closed her book and stood from her chair. Slinging her bag, she trotted her way to the flustered girl. She took a moment to observe Hanayo; from her flushed cheeks and the way she fiddled her fingers, it took no genius to deduce what this girl had in mind.

"How about we go lunch together and try to finish that assignment of yours after that?"

Rin was glad her voice didn't waver. Watching Honoka flirting with her girlfriend on the phone had taught her some tricks alright. She had to hold her smirk at Hanayo's adorable squeak.

"You will?"

Rin tilted her head, winking.

"Let's get out of here."

 

###

 

"Yes. Kotori will continue her study in the States next month. I believe this is the best chance to show her talent in this business."

"Well, I wouldn't expect any less from Miss Kotori. Still young and already won numerous awards for her contribution in fashion industry. One of a kind indeed."

Kotori swirled her champagne, smiled, and nodded to show them that she's listening. She's not. She kept her eyes to the other side of this grand ballroom, particularly to a familiar ginger on her right. It's enough to make this boring banquet bearable.

"I heard Miss Kotori is single right now? There must be a lot of men dying to get to know you."

"Men?" Kotori scoffed at the statement. She couldn't imagine herself with men. It's a pretentious idea. "Sorry, didn't mean to be rude. I think I prefer to be with someone who doesn't treat me like a trophy. Now if you excuse me."

The banquet had been a tradition in her society. Everyone wore extravagant clothes and smelled like expensive perfumes. Executives, CEOs, stakeholders, conglomerates, and millionaires were rubbing their shoulders in this grand party. Music came from the corner where the musicians diligently played their instruments for entertainment.

It was a voluptuous scene and Kotori simply didn't understand the purpose of it all. People would talk at the same time, telling everyone their stories, which she thought were not even interesting to begin with, and laughed at anything that's not even funny.

Kotori didn't want to associate herself with them. She never liked to attend this kind of party, but she needed connections, so she had to force herself to go.

The ginger approached her and poured some more champagne into her glass. She left without a word, giving a passing glance that seemed like nothing for anyone who saw it. Minutes later, Kotori excused herself. Everyone was too drunk to notice her absence. Kotori didn't care.

She entered the restroom. Washing her hands, she heard a flushing noise from one of the stalls then a soft click of the locked door. Kotori kept her eyes to her hand, a smile pulled on her lips. The feeling of strong arms around her waist was… exciting.

"I begin to think you're stalking me, Honoka."

Honoka leaned her face on Kotori's shoulder. "I wonder," she whispered. "A friend offered me a job here. Never thought going to see you either."

"You sure you're not lying?"

"Why would I?"

"Because you're a bad liar and currently obsessed with me."

"Who doesn't?" Honoka hummed a dark tone in the back of her throat. Honoka could be a goofy airhead but she was also capable in striking a monosyllable sound that always turned Kotori cold inside out. "Those men are hitting on you."

"I believe I already made myself clear back then."

"Really?" Honoka pulled back to turn Kotori so the girl would facing her, blue eyes piercing into Kotori like a sword. Fingers softly touched her chin, holding it. "You don't sound too convincing."

"You're so annoying when jealous." Kotori closed as she tilted her neck to let those plump lips touched her skin. Each kiss was like fire for her, burning her slowly, hurting her, and she'd gladly embrace them all. "I still have to go back you know."

"Maybe it's time to use that expensive concealer you bought last week." Honoka chucked against her sensitive point and Kotori suddenly forgot the probability of getting caught having sex in the restroom.

As Honoka lifted her up onto the counter, Kotori quickly pushed up her white dress within seconds. This wasn't the first time for her, that she and Honoka had fucked in a bathroom—they did it almost like a ritual—but Kotori always yelped and whimpered like it's their first time.

She tangled her fingers on the ginger locks, breathing heavily through mouths while Honoka clumsily pulled her underwear. Honoka's hands were cold and bare, it almost burning her skin.

The mirror rattled with their harsh movements and Honoka stared at her reflection in the glass. For a moment, she felt disgusted at herself, with what she's doing and what she's going to do when Kotori finally left her, but Kotori moaned in her ear, smothered her insecurities until she felt sharp sting on her back and the eyes that stared at her were cloudy and tired.

"I'm sorry," Honoka whispered as she kissed the girl's sweaty forehead.

Kotori didn't say anything for she was still reeling. A moment later, Kotori pressed her lips on the side of Honoka's neck.

"I'm not going anywhere."

Honoka didn't get it at first but soon realization came to her as she eyed Kotori in weary.

"What? How did—"

Kotori was too weary to answer with a word so she kissed Honoka again and tightened her embrace. "You're the only one I've ever had. No way in hell I would leave you."

"Yeah," Honoka muttered quietly under her breath. "I won't stand a day without you here too."

###

 

Umi chopped the pepper slowly, tossed the pieces into the bowl and moved down to tomato. Both Honoka and Rin weren't at home. Honoka said she had a part time job somewhere while Rin was with Hanayo. It was Honoka who usually cooked for them and now that Honoka was absent, it's up to Umi to prepare herself a dinner.

She's supposed to attend the party tonight but Umi was too tired to go. She'd had a rough week and party was the last thing she needed.

A knock came from the door and Umi stopped. Umi frowned as she glanced at the clock. It's a bit late for an inspection.

She opened the door.

"It's a bit late for a visit, don't you think?"

"I'm a student of this academy. I have access to enter this place."

Indeed she was, but the dorm's gate was closed at ten and Maki probably bribed the security to let her in.

"And why are you here?" Umi asked. She opened the door wider but hadn't invited Maki to enter the room. She didn't want to.

"Just wandering around."

"This late? Doing what?"

Violet irises stared straight at her. "Looking for a psychiatrist because I'm slowly losing my mind."

Umi looked down and tried to keep herself from smiling. She let Maki enter the room and locked the door. Turning around she saw Maki was sitting on the counter, chewing the sliced tomato she deliberately took from the bowl.

"Okay, but what are you really doing here?"

"You seriously want me to say it?" Maki started to sound annoyed.

"Is that too much to ask?"

"Why do you have to make this complicated?"

Umi dropped her hands on her sides as she saw Maki was looking away from her. These conversations were never going to get them anywhere, Umi realized, but Maki was a tough shell to crack and this was the only way she could talk. Umi would take the chance she get.

Umi took a deep breath, she didn't dare to move an inch. This was her room, but in reality it's Maki's own territory. Maki owned everything Umi had.

"If this is all we're going to do, I think you should leave now."

Maki wanted to leave, and she would do just that if she was in the right mind, but apparently she was a bit confused with the situation and it pissed her off.

Umi waited for a response but Maki was busy looking at the shelf where Rin stored her video games. The older girl contemplated to sigh but she had been sighing too much these days, so she just shook her head.

"I took my time to visit you and you're going to throw me out just like that?" Maki asked again, jumped off the counter and walked close to Umi. "Imagine how difficult this is to me, Umi."

That's not the answer Umi wanted to hear. She should've known.

"Just come here and kiss me," Maki whined.

"Go kiss Nico for all I care."

"She doesn't kiss like you," Maki hung her head, muttering to the floor than to Umi.

"My face is up here you know."

Maki had too much of a pride. She refused to bow down to anyone or anything, even it would hurt her later.

"I'm numb when I'm with you. A good kind of numb, I can forget everything. I like it when I kiss you, when you're naked," she walked to Umi, cornering her against the wall. "That's all I can tell you."

Umi scoffed. Her finger traced the detailed lining of Maki's blouse and she smiled at the absurdity of this situation. "Still not enough for an answer."

"Oh? And can you provide a better answer?"

Umi thought of her feelings for Maki and if she's careful enough to look, maybe she'd find love inside the myriad of emotions she had for this girl. Maybe. "I hate you actually."

Maki stepped back, completely torn in between angry that Umi hated her or she was more shocked at the brutal honesty. Umi held a smile; Maki was always so easy to read.

"You're a narcissist. Unfair, despicable, rude, standoffish, spoiled, and vile. I loathe everything about you."

Maki was glaring at Umi with fury. From her wrinkled brows and the way she clenched her jaw, Umi prepared herself to strike one last blow.

"And regardless how awful you are as a person, yes, I do love you."

And as if someone threw a bucket of ice cold water to her face, Maki felt her body shivering all over. It made her more confused—more agitated. She never considered love as an option because she's afraid of the consequences it would bring. Love was bound to promises; it turned people stupid, dependent. She refused to be that idiot and yet here she was.

Umi looked at Maki, but Maki wasn't looking at her, somehow making this confession worthless. She walked past Maki, intending to finish her salad, and Maki's voice roped her in.

"You think love is enough?"

Umi could hear her beating heart in this silence. She didn't have a proper answer for that. The future seemed so far, covered in uncertainty. "It's not," she closed her mouth and tried again. "But I can love you and I think that's good enough."

Maki groaned. This wasn't how she planned it. She never thought Umi would easily destroy her defense with such simple answer. Umi made her want to hope, to believe that this happiness would last.

Maki pulled Umi close, messily unbuttoned her blouse, and pressed her feverish palm against Umi's flat stomach.

"What you have is just a wishful thinking. You'll leave me like everyone else," she muttered. Fingers on the back of Umi's neck, Maki kissed her, sucking the air from Umi's lungs and Umi was sure her poor heart would explode.

"Say it, Maki. I know you understand," Maki smothered her with another kiss. Umi didn't know how she's able to survive this onslaught. "Say it. Please."

"We are a mistake," the redhead breathed, lips only millimeters apart. "And if this mistake can keep me with you—as crazy as it seems— I will do it all over again."

The confession… it was pure Maki. Incomprehensible, passionate, burning slowly. It rendered Umi weak, unable to think, giddy, exceptionally jolly—all at once.

This relationship would destroy her someday but, as Maki eloquently said, she'd stay for the ride for she was already in love with Maki.

 

###

 

The music was extremely loud; it pounded through her body, shaking the bones. The bass practically drowned out the cheers and shouts. Lights flashed red, yellow, blue, green, and lasers bounced off the walls following the rhythm.

She checked her surroundings. Nico, currently having another drinking game on the bar. Umi and Maki… Eli shrugged, probably busy playing chess or whatever it was. Honoka, that girl was screwing around with her rich girlfriend. Nozomi… now where the hell was she?

She leaned to the bar and sipped her drink. The music was good and she found herself nodding to follow the beat. She grinned to herself when she saw Nico stomped angrily to her. From the look of her face, girl looked like having her ass kicked again.

"Losing again?" Eli asked as she put her glass down.

Nico grumbled. "Stop talking."

Eli ordered a glass of water. Smiling at the bartender, she pushed the glass to Nico's face, which the girl accepted with a sulky face.

"Where's Nozomi? I need to settle score with her," Nico quipped as she drank the water.

"That girl you challenged a minute ago has a low alcohol tolerance and you can't even win against her."

"Shut up. I need my money back," Nico balled her fist at the thought. "I need something to keep me going until next week."

Eli observed Nico closely. This girl had been a promising type. Nico was witty, ambitious, quick on her feet, resourceful, and having a head as tough as nails. Her mother was a single parent and had to take care another three children and Nico did not want to be a nuisance. She tried not to depend on anyone else even if it meant she had to do something questionable to ensure her survival.

Nico wasn't a bad person per se. She only made too many mistakes in her life.

"You don't have to do this," Eli surmised.

Nico sneered without looking at Eli. "I can live just fine with the way I am now. I still get food, money to keep me from dying, a roof above my head. At least I'm not a whore."

"Just barely," Eli quipped.

"But still livin'," Nico slapped her glass onto the bar, looking considerably bright as if she hadn't consumed any liquor at all. "You're blessed with grace while I'm blessed with suck. We're all not as lucky as you, Eli."

Eli's lips formed a tight smile. Nico's words were like acid on her and she knew she had to do something about it. Unfortunately, Nico wasn't all that happy to receive any form of pity.

"Hey," Eli put her hand on Nico's shoulder before the girl walked away. Curious crimson met clear blue, Nico raised her brow at Eli's sudden gentleness. "You can crash my place if you want."

A satisfied smirk was all Nico give. "Thanks but don't get your hopes up. My services ain't cheap."

"Get out of here."

Nico sent her a wink and disappeared into the dancing crowds. Eli silently prayed for Nico's survival tonight. As much as she disliked Nico's preferences, she cared for the girl like she's her sister.

Whatever. Tonight would just like any other nights: crazy, destructive, plain fun. Tomorrow's still far away and she'd enjoy this moment.

She pranced up the stairs and checked a few rooms. There's no sight of Nozomi. Eli frowned as she walked down the hallway.

She pushed the door to master bedroom. Cool air rushed onto her, evaporating the heat she had gathered from the dance floor below. She padded across the room and found Nozomi in the balcony, looking up at the sky.

"Toujou."

The girl smiled. "Ayase."

She stood beside Nozomi but instead mirroring what Nozomi did, she had her eyes on Nozomi.

And no, Eli wasn't looking at Nozomi like an predator to its prey. It was a very appreciative stare, tracing each curve with admiration, as if she's running invisible fingers all over Nozomi.

"People are looking for you," Eli began.

"People? You mean Nico?"

The taller girl laughed. "She's one of them."

"How's she doing?"

"Definitely losing."

"That's too bad. Well, I guess I have to play a bit easy tonight."

"She's not going to be happy if she knows you lost on purpose," Eli acknowledged with a small smile.

"That's her problem. I'm here to entertain after all."

"Actually you're more than that."

Nozomi turned her head to look at Eli. She faltered. Only Eli could give her a look that made her feel thousand different feelings in a millisecond.

"Oh God, you're in love with me."

"Now that's reaching. I never said that!"

"It's written all over your forehead."

Eli's face went red. "You're not making this easy for me."

"But I'm making you happy," Nozomi smiled, the same easy smile that Eri was so fond of. "Nozomi the happymaker. How's that sound to you?"

Her brain was whirling for another reply but she found none. Eli cursed under her breath. She's supposed to be the cool one here, the dominant one. Only Nozomi who had control over her like this.

"I think you owe me a drink, Nozomi," Eli mumbled, leaning against the railing. "And probably a dance too."

"And then what? A kiss on your cheek?"

Eli glanced at Nozomi and stayed like that for a moment. Gentle but calloused fingers swept along Nozomi's face, brushing Nozomi's bangs aside so Eli could see those brilliant eyes. "That'd be nice."

Nozomi held on Eli's hand, kissing the palm, enjoying the its roughness against her soft lips. "Gladly, Elicchi."

Eli and Nozomi weren't like those couples who need to reassure themselves with declaration and empty promises. They didn't say 'I love you' to each other like those hopeless romantics.

They're just them.

And it's not a bad thing.


End file.
